1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer housings and, more specifically, to a computer housing ventilation arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer is generally equipped with an electric fan adapted to cool the temperature of the power supply module and to draw inside hot air to the outside of the computer case. Because the electric fan draws inside hot air to the outside of the computer case in a horizontal direction toward the back panel of the computer case, outside cooling air cannot be circulated through the computer case to effectively lower the inside temperature of the computer. Further, following fast development of computer technology, various advanced CPUs of fast operation speed have been continuously developed. A CPU of relatively higher operation speed produces relatively greater amount of heat energy, i.e., the faster the operation speed of a CPU is the higher the working temperature of the CPU will be. Excessive high working temperature affects normal functioning of the CPU. Various heat sinks and CPU cooling devices have been disclosed for use to lower CPUs' working temperature. However, these devices are specifically designed to lower CPUs' working temperature. They do not improve the ventilation of the computer.